


Precious Jewel

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Child, Pregnancy, baby girl - Freeform, hanyo child, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inuyasha's first child...  How will the hanyo handle watching his wife go through the pain of child birth?Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge  Day 4 Firsts





	Precious Jewel

Inuyasha paces like an animal in an invisible cage, back and forth across the stoop outside of Kaede’s hut.  Inside the old miko’s hut, his wife and the love of his life, the woman who scoffed at time and came back to him after three long, agonizingly lonely years was bed ridden and in the throes of more pain than he could ever imagine.  Guilt wracked his mind of what she was going through because of him, and the hopeless feeling that there was nothing he could do to soothe her discomfort threatened to send him over the edge.  Why had this been so important to him?  If he had understood what she would face, what she had to endure in this age without pain medications, to go through it all…  Would he have still let her?

No words offered by his friends Miroku or Shippo could allay his fears.  Humans could die because of this, and just the mere thought of losing her…  that was something he just couldn’t fathom, or didn’t want to.  But they tried, and continued to try, she’ll be okay, Inuyasha, Kagome is tough, she’ll be fine.  And she was, he knew she was, stronger than he ever could really be…  but it was still so hard on the Hanyo.  He could barely stand to see her cry let alone be in pain of any kind. 

Inside the hut Sango and Kaede attend to Kagome as best they can with the herbs and remedies of the time.  When Sango endured this twice now, it was easier for her and she did worry for her friend.  Maybe because it’s Hanyo, she wondered, could that make this more difficult?  But Kaede worried none, this was normal, she said, each one is always different, some harder, some easy but always a blessing in the end…

His ears flatten from her screams, covering them with his hands to muffle the cries coming from within the hut.  How much longer is she going to be in pain!  Miroku does his best to restrain Inuyasha from rushing in, which is pretty damn hard against the Hanyo’s strength.  Tears now flow down his face, if he could suffer this agony for Kagome he’d gladly take her place.  But his friend reminds him, there is a reason why this burden falls on women, they are stronger than they could ever be. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kagome’s screams subside, replaced by a tiny little cry…

 

Kaede opens the door and ushers the nervous Hanyo to Kagome’s bedside.

“Inuyasha…” his wife’s weakened voice fills his ears, bringing those pangs of guilt forward again.  So tired and yet she has such a glow about her and a sweet smile on her face; she beckons him to her side.  “Inuyasha…”  It was all becoming so surreal to the Hanyo, as his liquid filled eyes stared down at his wife.  After all that, the peace and happiness she exuded, how after what she just went through?      

Sango hands him the bundle she cradles in her arms, beaming at her friends.  “Meet your first child.”

“It’s a little girl,” Kaede pats him on the shoulder as he stares down at the tiny infant in his arms.  “And she looks like you.”

“Aye, but with Kagome’s face.” Sango chimes, “So adorable.”

“The first of many, I’m sure,” adds Miroku as he joins his wife’s side, “If he can handle going through this again.”

But the Hanyo pays his friend no mind, too enraptured by the lightly mewling child in his arms, “M-my daughter?” Inuyasha stammers out.  He’s so afraid to move, all he can do is sit stiffly, supporting this precious jewel in his arms.  The little girl has her eyes closed and is wrapped up so snug in the blanket only her head is peaking through, but he can see white hair just like him and the two adorable ears so tiny!  Now understanding like only a parent can, the blissful energy Kagome was feeling.  He looks to his wife with tears in his eyes, “Our daughter?” 

“Yes, my love,” Kagome smiles at her husband through half lidded eyes, “Our daughter.”


End file.
